Blood and Love
by samuraishadowpuppy
Summary: Two best friends, Kat and Alex wake up one morning in the Creepypasta Mansion only to find out that they themselves have turned into creepypasta. But how did they turn? And will Kat be accepted by the other pasta or be abandoned just as she had been in her past life? (Rated T for language for now) (Jeff x oc, EJ x OC) PLEASE, SOMEBODY, REVIEW! DX
1. Chapter 1: Queen for A Day

**JEFF X OC**

**CHAPTER ONE: Queen For a Day**

Suggested songs: King for a day by Pierce the Veil ft. Kellin Quinn (Plug in some headphones when you're listening to this song and turn the volume down to about 60 or 70. Learned that the hard way. :\ )

Imagine living like a king someday.

A single night without a ghost in the walls.

We are the shadows screaming take us now

We'd rather die than live to rust on the ground.

(**Kat POV)**

"Goodnight, Kellin! **(AN: Sleeping with Sirens fans… guess who's name I based that off of)** Goodnight Dad! Goodnight, Ma!" I called out to my sleepy family. "Goodnight…?"My mother was a bit of a… "etiquette enthusiast", so I **ALWAYS **had to address her as "mother" or "m'am". Ugh, I was hella sick of it. "Goodnight. **M'am**." I said, gritting my teeth. "Goodnight, Katherine." She said calmly, smiling.

No. that wasn't a smile. That was a smirk. She knew it pissed me off. She didn't ask of anyone else to address her as "m'am" or "mother". That wasn't even the weird part. She also made me do a **lot **of chores, even though she was perfectly able to do them herself! **(AN: whatever amount of chores you do, think that x2) **My momalmost treated me like a servant. Ugh. There was no time to think of stuff like this. I was _waaay _too tired to think about anything right now… I suddenly broke into a fit of coughing. Huh. Looks like I'm sick, too.

I groaned as I walked into my room. I didn't have time to be sick! Between school and all the chores Mom gave me… just no! Ain't nobody got time for that! I laughed at the incredibly corny pun. God, I were weird when I was sick.

I almost literally fell onto my bed. It was so comfy… but kind of cold. I just had to deal with it. I'd take some meds in the morning. I grabbed your Jack Skellington "sleeping hat" and stared at the long, stitched grin that I used to be scared of when you were smaller. I loved that smile now. I had watched "The Nightmare Before Christmas" so many times that I knew all the lyrics to every song by heart.

I **loved** creepy stuff. My best friend had told me about some website that told horror stories of all kinds! Murders, monsters, ghosts, curses! Oh~! How I love it all! I even watched a few horror animes now and then. "Life's no fun without a good scare." I mumbled, coughing a bit. I drifted off to sleep.

(**Third Person POV)**

The night was deadly silent. Three shadows slid out of a lone and elegant house, quiet as the night itself. One of the shadows gripped the largest figure's shoulders. " Honey! We've finally got rid of that monster! We're free!" A feminine voice whispered excitedly. "…Umm, I don't think we should have done this, hun. I mean… Kat's only turned fourteen…" An uncertain masculine voice replied. "Mommy, you're scaring me. And why are we leaving Kat?" a child's voice whimpered. "SHUT UP. Both of you. Hahahaha! I've waited for this moment since I learned of her little 'power' and I'm not giving it up!" The woman cackled insanely. " Hehe… Besides, Kat is no more."

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN! SUSPENSE IN DA FIRST CHAPTER! WHAT HAPPENED TO KAT? You'll find in a few chapters. Mwahaha… Gotta go, my awesome people. Review and Favorite! I'll give you infinite internet hugs!... or candy if you're claustrophobic! LOLs! Happy late holidays everyone! Byeee! Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Unpleasant Morning

**Chapter Two: The Unpleasant Morning**

**(Kat POV)**

I woke up to two unpleasant things that morning. Snoring and searing pains in my chest, eyes, and wrists. But this wasn't "oh-it's-not-so-bad-so-I'll-just-brush-it-off". This was "HOLY-MOTHER-OF-JACK-SKELLINGTON-IM-GOING-TO-FRICKEN-CLAW-MY-EYES-OUT-CUT-OFF-MY-WRISTS-AND-TEAR-OUT-MY-HEART" kind of pain. So, like any logical person, I screamed.

"HOLY SHIT!" a boy's voice next to me shouted. I tried to get a glimpse of his face, but my vision was still hazy and my eyes still hurt like hell. He tore off his sleeping mask. His skin was as white as snow, his eyes were dark and unblinking, his hair was long and black, up to his shoulders, and he had a huge smile. But this wasn't your average smile. Oh no, he had carved that "smile" right into his face. Whoa. Total Jack Skellington\Joker wannabe. He's actually kind of cute. I almost forgot about my pain. Almost.

I heard another scream. This one sounded really familiar, though. "Alex… Is that… you?" I said through closed teeth.

Alex is my best friend. We've been friends since I moved to that goddamned town. "K-Kat?" Her voice was confused. I heard the boy groan. "Why the hell do they always end up in MY bed? At least they weren't guys…" He complained. We ignored him. The pain was starting to dull a little bit.

"Where are we, Kat?!" I guessed her pain hadn't numbed because she was yelling even though we were only one person apart.

"I don't know. Maybe this guy knows a thing or two. Hey, hey, Smile." I said, nudging the boy.

"What the hell do you want?" He asked "And it's Jeff, not _Smile._ Smile's my dog." He muttered.

"Alright, Joe-" I started.

"It's **JEFF**. Get it right." He growled. Oh, joy. And here's the headache… explosion in the back of my skull in three, two…

"Fine then. JEFF, you sick bastard. What the frick is wrong with you? Kidnapping fourteen-year-olds and making us sleep with you-" I started again.

"Ew, Kat." Only to be interrupted by Alex and her perverted comments.

"You're _so _wrong. Anyways, where the actual fuck are we?" I asked

"You" He paused to stretch and yawn a little" are currently in the Creepypasta mansion."

"…Creepypasta… I've heard of it somewhere…" I said, digging as deep into my memory as my headache would let me.

"Ha… creepy…PASTA! Like spaghetti and macaroni and shizz like that?" Alex grinned.

I sighed, face-palmed and winced from the pain of my headache. "No, you dork. Remember that website Charity told us about?" I asked, hoping it would ring a bell.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait. OH YEAH! The one with that one guy and that other guy and that kid and Slendy and that chick and that other guy, right?" She said brilliantly.

"…Uhh, sure…" I replied, sweat dropping. **(AN: It's an Anime term for what one should do in an awkward situation)**

"So, Jared-" I said ,turning to him.

"JEFF." He hissed.

"Riiiiight. You wanna show us around?" I said sarcastically.

"If it'll get you two to shut up, I'd do anything."

**Hallo! Little author's note at the end~! LOL grumpy Jeff! Please Review and Favorite! Constructive Criticism is greatly needed and appreciated! Thanks, guys! INTERNET COOKEHS! *throws cookies everywhere***

**PS. My birthday was on Thursday! X)**


	3. Chapter3: A New Power

**Chapter Three: Interesting Introductions**

I've noticed that no one's reviewing and I'm going crazy over here because according to the Traffic Graph, 76 times has this story been viewed. SOMEONE REVIEW. TELL ME IF IT WAS GOOD OR JUST OKAY OR WHATEVER. I DON'T CARE. JUST PLEASE REVIEW! DX \(; v ;)/ I HOPE YOU CRUEL PEOPLE LIKE. *Cries*

Suggested songs: Animal I have become by Three Days Grace

**Kat POV**

So, apparently this pervert Jeff has a whole family of creeps. Literally. Alex and I were a little hesitant. I mean, who wouldn't be scared about meeting your kidnapper's family?...Huh… Never thought I'd hear myself say something like that…

Anyways, as we were going down stairs, we heard a vicious growl behind us. "Oh, God…" I said, stopping dead in my tracks (AN: haha… twisted pun considering that Kat's…OH GOD I'VE SAID TOO MUCH!). "I don't wanna turn around!" Alex complained, fear filling her voice. I wanted this Jeff guy to think that I wasn't scared of anything he had up his bloody hoodie sleeve, so I decided to turn around and face whatever dared to growl at me.

To this day, I'm not sure whether I should be proud of making that decision, or completely annoyed by it.

A huge canine thing stood before me. It would have looked something like a husky, and might've been cute, if it hadn't been for the huge human teeth it was baring at us. It looked pretty pissed off. It crouched and snarled harshly like it was going to have a thermometer shoved up it's ass by a veteranarian.

I went delirious.

"OKAY. I KNOW SEVERAL PEOPLE MICE INFESTATIONS, BUG INFESTATIONS AND EVEN SNAKE INFESTATIONS. BUT MUTILATED WOLVES?! REALLY, BRO?"

Jeff stared at me the whole time –it's not like he could do anything else with his eyes- and once I was done rambling, he simply gave me an "Are ya done?" look, pointed at Dog Thing, and snapped his fingers. "Down, Smile. These are newbies. Be nice." Jeff said, totally cool about it. And with that, Dog Thing\Smile sat down, stopped growling and wagged his tail playfully like a puppy.

I just stood there in utter shock before slowly making my way down the creaky stairs, wondering what the actual fuck just happened. Alex followed behind me, still dazed from the encounter with Smile. Just as I reached the last step, I felt a tug on my wrist. I jumped and looked down to see a small and dirty hand wrapped around my wrist through the banister.

"Wanna play with me?" A little girl's voice asked.

I turned to Jeff "You didn't tell me you had a little sister!" I said, pointing accusingly.

"That's just Sally. No one in this house is related in any way." Jeff said, shrugging.

I ignored him and walked around the banister to get a better look at the girl.

She almost looked like a regular little girl. It was just the dirt, blood and bruises covering her arms and knees that failed the normal test. And her glowing green eyes. She also had a streak of blood running down the middle of her face, bringing out the deep green in her eyes. She was adorable, nonetheless.

"Hi~!" She said happily.

"AWW! SHE'S FREAKING ADORABLE!" I yelled, falling over.

"JEFF! WHAT THE HELL, MAN?! WHAT'S WITH ALL THE NOISE? IF YOU BROUGHT ANY MORE OF THOSE FRIGGIN WHORES HERE JUST TO KILL THEM I SWEAR I WILL RIP OUT AND EAT YOUR FREAKING KIDNEYS! "An angry voice screamed groggily. Wow. I think I found a new Jesse Lawson. **:)**

A figure clad in all black and a blue mask stumbled down the stairs. You could feel a tense and dark aura around him. This bro was pissed. "Who the frig are they? Whores? Prostitutes?" He pointed to us. I had had enough, I was going to punch this guy in his stupid masked face.

Sadly, Alex beat me to it.

She popped square in the forehead. Hard. Blue mask hit the tiled floor next to the banister. "DAMN!" Jeff yelled, grinning and holding his head in disbelief. She kneeled next to him and pulled his slightly limp body up by his hood. "Listen, you fucking idiot. You call me and Kat 'whores' one more time ,I swear, I will freaking cut off your balls and have Kat peel your dick LIKE A FREAKING BANANA. Ya feel me?" She said, her voice dripping with honesty. She ment the crap she was saying. He nodded lightly, bewildered. She let him drop. "Wow… Hi, I'm Eyeless Jack, EJ." He croaked holding out his slightly green hand. "Alex." Alex said, shaking his hand.

Jeff and I snickered.

"What is going on here?!" A very deep voice said sharply. "Oh shit… Slendy's here." Jeff sang, half happily, half nervously.

A hella tall man white man in a suit **(NO RACISM INTENDED:]) **suddenly appeared. He didn't have a face… THIS MOTHERFLIPPER DIDN'T HAVE A FACE! ASDFGHJKL! "OHMYGODIT'SSLENDERMANWHYISHEHEREWE'REALLGONNADIEWELLITWASNICEKNOWINGYAWEHADAGOODRUNSEEYA'LLINHELL!"…Let's just say I lost it. EJ got back up. "Chill it, who-"He didn't get to finish that sentence. "Chill. Slendy's cool." Jeff said, patting my back awkwardly. "Okay." I shuddered, still slightly scarred.

"Slendy! Good morning!" Sally suddenly appeared again. She hugged his leg. He sighed in relief/happiness. "Hello Sally. Good morning." He said, happiness filling his voice. She smiled sweetly. "Look, Slendy! They're some of us! They look kinda like Ben!" She said without taking a breath.

Wait. "Some of us"? No… no…

**Jeff** **POV**

The girl, Kat, I think it was, ran down the hallway, opening and slamming doors frantically. Her best friend or whatever was right behind her the whole time. At this point, we all decided that it would be just peachy to follow them.. By the time we got to them, they had found a mirror. Both girls were staring at themselves , horrified.

Kat was raised a hand to her pale, pasty face, framed by long black hair, which I found kind of cute. A black substance was dripping from where her eyes should have been, and in place of irises, were glowing red orbs. Her wrists were dripping with probably the same black substance from her eyes. A huge slash across her chest was dripping the same black liquid. Wow. I was now starting to notice A, that I really like this girl and B, I find mysterious black liquid flowing from a girl's eye attractive, too. Aw, fuck.

Alex stood, mouth agape, just staring at herself. She had blood dripping in similar places that Kat did. But, Alex looked a little more… roughed up. Her clothes were torn, her short dirty blonde hair was really messed up and her knees and bare feet were bloody. She had to have died a more violent death than Kat.

I slowly approached Kat, touching her arm. Sometimes people say looking at the new you the first time is the hardest. I never had that experience, but whatever. Her black-red eyes widened. "DON'T TOUCH ME." She growled, slapping my hand away. Suddenly, the world grew cold and black. "Oh, shit." I hit the floor, and an old nightmare began.

**Kat POV**

Jeff let out a choked curse before crumbling to the tile floor. "Wait! Oh Jared, no, Joe, nonono! Jeff! I'm sorry I didn't know it was you! I-" I was cut off by a flood of images and voices drowning out my vision and pretty much everything else. I let out a small cry as I backed up into what I hoped was a wall.

_"Mom, why would you invite us to some kid's party? If you haven't noticed, I'm not some dumb kid."_ Jeff's voice, but I don't think it's his body. A boy who looked my age with long brown-ish hair and blue eyes complained to a woman who looked about the same.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, I had hoped you would be more cooperative, but it seems we must do this the hard way."_ The scenery changed. Some dopey little kid was up in Not-Jeff's face. He held a black wallet in his hand. Not-Jeff opened his mouth and Little Punk opened their mouths, but no sound came out. It was just moving moths and angry faces. Not-Jeff punched Little Punk in the nose and the chaos began.

_"Sir, it...it was me. I was the one who beat up the kids. Liu tried to hold me back, but he couldn't stop me." _Not-Jeff was fessing up to some cops. But Not-Jeff's brother held a knife. Moving mouths, but no sound. Suddenly, Not-Jeff's brother was being hauled away in a cop car.

_"Liu, tell them it was me! Tell them! I was the one who beat up those kids!" _Not-Jeff was crying and screaming.

_"Oh no, I don't go for even, I go for winning. You may have kicked our asses that one day, but not today." _Little Punk charged Not-Jeff. A lot more fighting and no sound. Not-Jeff had pretty much punched everyone to death until Skinny Punk flicked open a lighter and turned Not-Jeff into a human bon-fire.

_"What? What happened to my face?" _ Not-Jeff was suddenly looking more and more like the unconscious boy lying next to my paralyzed body somewhere.

And suddenly the image of Jeff carving his infamous smile into his face flashed. _"Mommy, you lied." _Images of slaughtered parents and a bloody brother.

_"Shhhhhhh," Jeff said. "Just go to sleep."_

O

Both Jeff and I bolted up and screamed. And screamed and screamed and screamed.


	4. Chapter 4: Arguments and Predictions

_**(MY USUAL AUTHOR'S NOTE WILL BE AT THE END OF THE STORY. JUST SAYING. THIS CHAPTER IS ALL TALK BY THE WAY, BUT I PROBABLY WON'T POST FOR ANTHER FEW WEEKS.)**_

_**Chapter 4: Arguments and Predictions**_

_**Suggested song: Antivist – Bring Me The Horizon**_

_**WEAR HEADPHONES. PLEASE. I DON'T RECOMMEND LISTENING TO THIS SONG AT HIGH VOLUMES WITH CHILDREN AROUND. IF YOU'RE AN ONLY CHILD OR HOME ALONE, I STILL RECOMMED HEADPHONES SO YOU DON'T WEIRD OUT NEIGHBORS. I ALSO LEARNED THAT THE HARD WAY. **_

**Middle fingers up! If you don't give a fuck!**

**I'm sick to death of swallowing every single thing I've said!**

**Middle fingers up! if you don't give a fuck! **

**You think you're changing anything?**

**QUIT SAYING ANYTHING!**

_**Kat's POV**_

I awoke to a familiar voice's bitter crying. My eyes flew open and I looked around. Gray sunlight dimly lit the unfamiliar room. Alex was sitting on the floor, knees against her chest, leaned up against the unfamiliar bed, crying her "eyes" out.

I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed, careful not to hit Alex. I shook her shoulder. She looked up, rubbing off the red liquid stuff dripping down her pale face – I was _**really**_ not used to that- and dripping to the floor in puddles. "Hey, I'm okay! I'm awake! I'm fine!" I said, waving my sore arms around dramatically and grinning. She smiled while choking a bit. "It's not just you I was worried about"- she sniffled-"it's Jeff, too." She said, choking on her words. My eyes widened. Jeff. Jeff… His memories flashed in my head for a full second before disappearing. I had forgotten about Jeff! I pushed myself off the bed and grabbed Alex's hand.

_Oh my god! How could I forget Jeff?! _I thought frantically._ He was probably more affected by whatever the hell happened than I was… wait, after I looked in the mirror, something within me growled at Jeff. Could there be …? _I burst through Jeff's door before I could even finish that thought. Sally and EJ whirled around, a nervous and tense look on Sally's face, a look that she was too young to wear, while EJ's painted black eyes burned into me. **(AN: ?) **Sally relaxed when she saw us. "He woke up a few seconds ago." Sally explained, smiling.

Jeff bolted up and pointed accusingly. "First off, _What the fuck? Second of all,_ how long have I been out?_" _Jeff said, never taking his eyes off me.

Asshole.

"You both have been out for a full 24 hours." Slenderman's deep voice boomed. "Damn… 24 hours?" I said in disbelief. "Yes, but I already know what caused this whole dilemma." Slenderman said calmly. "Then explain away 'cause I don't know about Kitty here"- "IT'S KAT, THANKS!"- "but I think I'd like to know just what the fuck happened to me 24 hours ago!" Jeff exploded.

Slendy began "Well, there goes a prophecy about two girls destined to-". I made my way out of the room. "Nope. Nope. Nope." I said, opening the door and walking down the gray hallway, towards the stairs. "Wait, Katherine! You haven't even heard the whole prophecy yet!" Slenderman said, sweat-dropping.

"Ha! Prophecies? Destined to do and be something? Is this a fanfiction or something? I'm sorry, Slendy, but Alex and I gotta go catch the Nope Train to Fuckthatville." I said dragging Alex down the stairs. "HEY, WAIT! I NEVER AGREED TO ANY PROPHECIES OR NOPE TRAINS!" she screeched, waving her arms and scratching at the stairs. I headed towards the door.

I was about to open the door when a blunt, bloody axe suddenly flew by me and buried itself in the door. Urgh.I let go of the doorknob. "Hm, this looks like a nope vs. nope situation.." I whispered to Alex, pointing upstairs then towards the axe.

A sharper, shinier axe was suddenly at my neck. "D-Don't move. L-Listen, you're going to w-walk b-back upstairs and listen to the d-damn thing, or I will h-have to drag your bloody body in one hand and y-your h-head in the other all the way back upstairs so you can't be an ignorant little shit in death, too." The stuttering, muffled voice whispered violently. Goggles and a mask greeted me instead of a face. "Fine. I'll listen to your freaking story, but it's only because I like my head.." I said, slowly pushing the axe away from my throat and patting the top of my own head, then his. "Someone's grumpy." Alex mumbled.

I then proceeded to drag Alex back upstairs and into Jeff's room. "Oh, look who decided to join the party again." Jeff said sarcastically, turning up his nose, crossing his arms, and facing the other way. Fucking prick. "Oh shut up. So what's up with this story of yours, Slender?" I said turning away from Jeff.

"I might have lied when I said prophecy… it's a bit more of a prediction… Two girls, one controlling the body and one the mind, will defeat and destroy Zalgo, the most vicious and brutal of us- no of _his _ kind. The prediction also says…"

It was around this time that I realized that Slendy had a very deep and smooth voice, it also had a hint of a British accent, Like Benedict Cumberbatch almost or some sort of European accent… I couldn't really put a finger on it… hmm… I stared at Jeff, who was still pretty pissed. He glared around the room. Sally had fallen asleep, her tiny nose twitching every once in a while. Alex sighed and let her head hit the floor. I could honestly not care less about this whole "prophecy" thing. I mean, I didn't know who this Zalgo guy was, but he could go suck a fuck 'cause I wasn't gonna lay a hand on him.

"And that is why the both of you fell unconscious for the last 24 hours." Slendy concluded. Aw, crap! I missed it!

"NO NO NO! WAIT, REPEAT WHY WE FELL ASLEEP!" I yelled, pulling Jeff by his hood. He yelped as he hit the floorboards, then turned to growl at me. "Not now, Jeffy boy, Slendy's explaining!" I scolded, slapping the top of his head. He gave me quite the death glare.

"Please just explain why Kat and Jeff blacked out after screaming. I think that's all anyone can take right now, anyways." Alex sighed, standing up and dusting herself off. Yeah, the room had gotten tense with irritation. I had done that, hadn't I?

Slendy began again, "Well, children, the prediction slash prophecy stated that there would be two girls who would have the power to control another's body and mind. The only other two girls who had become creepypasta at the same time were-" I had to cut off this faceless fucker off right here.

"What the fuck do you mean 'became creepypasta at the same time'? Alex and I are completely human!" I argued.

"If you were human, you couldn't have possibly entered the Creepypasta world, genius. Only we are allowed to go to the human and Creepypasta world as we please." Jeff snorted. I hated this guy so much. I opened my mouth to yell back at him but got cut off by Slenderman.

"CHILDREN, PLEASE!" Slender thundered, you could see the inside of his mouth, which was completely black. No teeth or tongue. WAIT HOW COULD HE TALK? Oh, right, I have to pay attention!

"As I was saying, the only two girls that have turned at the same time were Jane-" Everyone looked away uncomfortably when they heard her name. Sally even left the room. "-and Clockwork and they don't have any powers in particular. You two are the only others that ended up here at the same time." He concluded. "So there can't be any more girls after us?" I asked almost sarcastically.

"Ha! Well, I'm no psychic or card reader but IF YOU PAID ATTENTION MAYBE YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT WE'RE ALL STILL TRYING TO FIGURE THAT SHIT OUT!" EJ screamed in annoyance. Slender ignored him. "That spell or curse you put on Jeff was quite impressive. Did you see or dream about anything?" Slender asked patiently.

I sighed. "I think I might have been hallucinating or something, but I remember seeing a vision about a boy who got so beat up by these three annoying little shits he totally lost it an killed everyone. It's kind of funny because he looks just…like…" I trailed off. My eyes widened. Oh my god… How could I forget? Slender sighed.

"The prediction says that one girl could be able to see and manipulate pasts and memories. The one who has those abilities controls the mind. The other girl can manipulate or deal injuries to a victim's body without even touching them. This one is the one who can control the body." He said wisely.

"So I think I know why Jeff blacked out, but why me? I mean, I'm supposed to the one actually dealing damage." Asked, my stomach slowly tying itself in knots. "Well, you've only just found out about them and haven't even used them much, excepting two days ago." He explained.

"So I have to wear these abilities in like new shoes or something? Like, practicing on actual people?" I said in disbelief. My face twisted in worry. My stomach twisted itself into horrible knots. I could really scar someone. I could _kill_ people with this kind of ability. I could be a murderer waiting to happen…

Slender hesitated. "…Yes. Though-" He got cut off by Jeff. "Look, it seems like an awful thing to do, you know, murdering people. But after your fourth or fifth kill, you lose all the worries… all the guilt. And sometimes you just don't feel anything at all." Jeff said. I couldn't tell if he was trying to reassure me or horrify me. Maybe both.

Alex stared at Slender, her eyes leaking more red slime than usual. "We seriously have to kill people? Oh, no! I could never… I mean, it's horrible!" She said, red dripping on to the floor once more. She was crying.

EJ reached down and put his hand on her shoulder. "I know it seems bad, but it's the only way." He said. These guys were horrible at reassuring people. I was pissed.

"Hey, Jeff. Did we bring anything with us when we came here?" I asked. He seemed startled that I had spoken to him. "What? Uh, no, I don't think so." He said cautiously. Alex brushed EJ's hand off her shoulder, grabbing my arm so I could pull her up. "Good, because we're leaving." I said. Alex and I ran down the stairs. The guard-boy with the axes was and mask was sitting on the couch and seemed startled, yelling "H-hey wait!" In a slightly dorky (but somewhat cute) voice. We ignored him. We were almost at the door when a flash of black and white appeared and a sudden force shoved me on the tile floor. I had landed on my side but hit my head hard. A warm wet feeling slid down my head. I touched the skin next to my ear and looked at the substance in my hand. Black. Was this my blood?

I looked up at Alex, who was paralyzed with a mix of fear and confusion on her face. I sat up as quickly as possible and stared at the figure in front of me.

It was a girl. She had a somewhat ruffly and worn strapless black dress that went to about knee length, long black hair that went to the small of her back and bangs that stopped right above her "eyes". She didn't have a real face. It was a mask. A white "face" with faded pink lips and black eyes. Slenderman greeted her in a voice filled with a anger and sadness.

"Hello…Jane."

_**Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait and slightly crappy chapter ^-\. But you know since its summer vacation and all… ITS SUMMER WOO HOO PARTY TIME LETS GO KILL SOMEONE!**_ _**But yeah, onto slightly important stuff and thank yous. Thanks for the people who've actually been reviewing and stuff! I ,like, live off those. And if I get more reviews I'll respond to them and stuff. By the way, a lot of you have been asking about Alex's story… but don't worry, I'll explain in a few chapters. Gotta go ,awesome people! We're gonna go watch The Fault In Our Stars now! BYYYYYYYYYYEEE~! **_

_**(I have a google plus account. Same username, BTW. Check it out for weird crap!) **_


End file.
